


all of you, all of me (intertwined)

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Soonhoon - Freeform, i listened to taylor swift songs with soonhoon in mind, just a bit of junhan this time tho, maknae line should not be separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: More than three summers had passed, roads could be bumpy and blue along the way. But they made it all work, after all, Soonyoung and Jihoon promised to be overdramatic and remain true to each other.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	all of you, all of me (intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favorite soonhoonist, thank you for being born.

The sun turns into a burst of various colors, painting a canvas across the horizon with rare peels of oranges, gold honey hues and bits of lilacs from little dews of dawn. Colors spread across the horizon and melted down against the hardwood floor. White walls reflecting the skyline, almost the same as a painted mural with shadow figures and depths. Cold breeze coming from the slightly opened window, drizzled with specks of snow and surging against the thin layers of the unmade bed situated in the middle of a large pristine room.

Jihoon is somehow awake. Barely.

Mindlessly, he stretches his arms pointing at the wall as he draws lazy invisible patterns. He tries to listen to the sound of twigs and branches just outside the window, caressing his ears with soft melodies of the wind howling and lulling him back to a light slumber.

Cotton and shivers keep touching his bare back and raking through his system, provoking a wanting urge for some warmth and tiny bit of attention. This is probably one of those rarest times he's eager for human contact – he began to crave after a while, to feel the soft and conceding warmth of someone else against his own skin. The want to stay close to his lover after a few tiring weeks.

Stirring his position, he now sees a whole different view from his blurry vision. Jihoon blinks few tears away to see more clearly, there was long lashes adorning a tip-tilted eyes who speaks comfort and sincerity, parted plump pair of red lips that could kiss him until grew numb and familiar from so much love and two arms that become his home more than three summers in and a magnetic field of a man that was worthy to be his lover forever.

His fingers moved in its own accord, tracing every detail and nooks in Soonyoung’s face. The scar by his left cheeks where he likes to draw stars around, creases in between his eyebrow when he’s having bad dreams or hard time sleeping, the pretty bridge of his nose and the prominent shade of his favorite color that fills and surrounds Soonyoung- it’s golden.

Soonyoung visibly trembles underneath his touch.

“ _Jagiya,_ ” he groans, “your hands.”

He chuckled, “What about it?” chest heaving softly. “You usually love these _hands_.”

“Well, I won’t deny that but they’re freezing cold,” his husband grumbles, half-asleep. “Come here so I could warm you up.”

Jihoon obliged, very unlikely of him to agree for a cuddle this easily. He scooted closer to nestle himself in Soonyoung's awaiting arms and nuzzles his face against muscular and toned chest, inhaling the scent of festive cinnamon barks and faint peppermint musk underneath. Jihoon felt at ease.

Soonyoung curled himself against him in return, their body molds together perfectly. Jihoon feels the light fumbles and fluttery touches from calloused fingertips on his back, travelling a straight path from feline-like spine to his tailbone and finally nipping at the flesh right of his waist where it fits well. Maybe a tad naught in there too, hands almost near and cupping Jihoon’s clothed mounds.

“Soonyoung, I’m still sore” he said firmly, “and are you sure _they_ didn’t hear us last night?”

A lopsided smile bloomed in Soonyoung’s lips, trailing soft pecks down his face – forehead, tip of his nose and lips. _God_ , Jihoon is so adorable even in this intimate atmosphere and probably something that Soonyoung will be forever endeared and just wants to kiss the hell out of Jihoon right now.

“No,” Soonyoung mutters against his hair, “ _the little runts,_ surely snuck out their rooms and slept downstairs, near the Christmas tree or maybe underneath to catch old Nicholas in red and give him cookies they helped you baked with.”

“They’re kids, Soonyoung.” Jihoon playfully jab his chest, _“Your cubs.”_

“Correction, _our cubs.”_

Then, Soonyoung easily pulled him by his nape and kissed him square on the lips.

  
  


Like Jihoon said before, getting married is just making it publically official or making it known for everyone that two people have already tied the knot and intertwined their lives as one. So given that, they arranged everything after a couple months of being engaged and tons of blissful movie dates like they always do.

The whole planning part was the most stressful for both of them. There were instances where they would just break into a fight for the stupidest thing as someone would call it, fighting like cats and mice once again. After all, things can blow out of proportion where one should surrender and admit defeat but that is what made their flawed love story more genuine. In addition, make up sex has never gave them that afterglow before.

Of course, the choosing of best men is a must. Jeonghan already proclaimed himself as Jihoon’s best man and as for Soonyoung, he chose his best friend Wonwoo who was also a close friend of Jihoon.

They settled with a small and simple wedding, just a few people to witness them tying the knot, family and dearest friends all together. 

Jihoon may or may not have cried a little but mostly laughed at how ugly Soonyoung cried on their big day while saying their vows to each other. He could be over dramatic all he wants for Jihoon cares, it was their wedding and they should be stripped down to what they truly feel, embarrassed themselves in front of the people who became a part of their lives within reasons.

There were a lot more loving stares at each other, more whispers of assurance, more lingering pecks and more love making. Once, twice, many times the night of their honeymoon.

After a few months, they packed their bags and moved out. Soonyoung bought a simple white house, not anything grand, just with plans of starting a family of his own with Jihoon. There is really not much of a change in between the two of them, they just became more in love than before and disgustingly domestic according to Jeonghan who barged in for a housewarming party with Junhui and their daughter in tow. They all talked nothing in particular until Jeonghan asked about children or likely plans on having children.

Now, the picture of little feet running down their brightly-lit hallways, fits of cute giggles echoing and having children boggled Jihoon. So that night, just before Soonyoung could fall asleep he opened this thought to his husband. With a casual _“What are your thoughts about children?”_ he asked above whisper but enough for his husband to hear. Soonyoung only replied in between _“What? You want to go on a baby making ritual?”_ and _“How many do you want?”_ that somehow provided him answers he wanted but still earned Soonyoung a smack right after. And no, not a smack from pair lips but a light fist in his gut.

Then after a few months of preparing for a new chapter of their married life, both of them were now standing in the front porch of an orphanage where they found three lovely angels. The caretaker said two of them were left abandoned while the other one was left by his mother for the better.

Jihoon hears his heart break as he sinks into the ugly and darker reality. He felt Soonyoung squeezed his hands reassuringly, a subtle message that he is not alone–will never be alone even in the darkest parts and keep him grounded by his side. So he came to the conclusion, they were there to give them better lives and family to shelter them from that darkness.

So it’s needless for an explanation when they teared up on receiving a phone call from the same orphanage after a year and a half of waiting for the processing of all papers for adoption. They fought hard for these children and finally, _finally_ Soonyoung and Jihoon can call them _theirs._

Since then, their house became more of a home. It’s brighter, warmer and full of life with traces of three kinetic balls of energy and madness bolting around. Although it’s hard, truthfully speaking, there was never a dull moment being the parents of three angels that came around like miracles in tiny parcels filling the gaps in and made their bond stronger- they have to be for this family, for their children.

Each week is a new adventure be it building magical blanket forts as little castles, camping in the comfort of their own backyard, or just cute performances in the living creating a mini concert for their Papa Hoon. Sometimes they also watch Disney movies on Saturday nights, huddled in piles of fluffy stuffed animals and Dada Soon as their self-heating pillow.

Soonyoung and Jihoon indulged in the joyful feeling of seeing them grow up together.

The soft innocent pecks turned into something more heated. Soonyoung ceases the chance to ask for permission, sweeps at the seam of Jihoon’s lips and slips his tongue inside as he explores the cavern once again. Shivers raked down their bodies and about to surrender against euphoria when shrills and shouts break in the silence followed by footsteps going upstairs.

“Time is up,” Jihoon said, a little playful. “You’re a big boy now, you can live through weeks without sex.”

“Wear a shirt, it's cold” his husband grunted, face turned sour for the interruption in their supposed second or third round. “Thank god we cleaned up and replaced all the blankets.”

Jihoon nodded. He climbed off the bed, mindlessly grabbed a discarded article of clothing on the floor not caring whether the shirt was originally his or Soonyoung’s and put it on. “Close call.”

Just in time, the door swung open and revealed their youngest in his cute dinosaur onesie. Starry-eyes and with a radiant smile, Chan charged forward and landed into the soft mattress.

“Good morning, Papa! Dada!”

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” Jihoon leaned and kissed both of his cheeks, erupting in fits of giggles. “Where are your brothers?”

As if on cue, Hansol emerges from the door running as fast as he could to climb up the bed and place himself in the glory of Soonyoung’s lap with his stuffed polar bear in tow. Then Seungkwan came in second, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes and murmured a sheepish, “Good morning.”

“Can we open the presents now?” Chan asked, looking both at his papa and dada for approval.

“Later,” Soonyoung replied, “after some hot chocolate with little marshmallows!”

With that, the three scram off their laps running out of the room screaming at the top of their lungs and giggling.

They all went downstairs afterwards, opening the stack of presents underneath the tall Christmas tree and warming their fingertips with hot chocolate in hand as they sat in front of the fireplace. Soonyoung and Jihoon sways around, slowly dancing around the living as they sing a jolly holiday song. 

Jihoon smiled. Like this, his heart can’t contain the happiness he’s feeling right now.

It’s overflowing. 

  
  


_“Soonyoung,” Jihoon gently called. “Do you know how to handle kids?”_

_His husband pulled him closer for a cuddle, placing a light peck on his forehead. Soonyoung hums, “I know a thing or two about kids, what about it?”_

_“I was just wondering if...” he bit his lip in hesitation before asking, “...would you love to have kids?”_

_“Yes,” Soonyoung briefly replied. “With you.”_

_Jihoon could only sigh in contentment, a pleasant feeling blooming inside his chest as he happily surrendered to sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> so while writing this, i realized the lack of saying _i love yous_ but then i thought of keeping it that way because i want to show a different side from this couple, the struggles and experiences they shared season after season emphasizing the big leap of having children. you could also easily spot multitudes of references there. 
> 
> wrapping up my year with this and probably will see you guys next year, happy holidays and love lots.


End file.
